The Fairly OddParents: Wishful Thinking
by Rizki-kun
Summary: A fanfiction series where "Grow up Timmy Turner" left off.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**The Fairly OddParents: Wishful Thinking**

**Author: Rizki Hamid ****(****リズキ****・****ハミド****) ****aka "Rizki-kun"**

Preface: I have seen the Movie, "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow up Timmy Turner" and I was wondering what is going to happen when Timmy and Tootie run their business "Wishful Thinking." Because of this, it inspired me to make up a fanfiction of where Grow up Timmy Turner left off. So here it is. Enjoy.

**Note: I don't own The Fairly OddParents**

**Chapter I: New Beginnings for "Wishful Thinking"**

On a bright, sunny day in the town of Dimmsdale, Timmy decides to grow up and change for the better. Tootie was happy to hear this and so does his parents along with Chester and A.J. Jorgen Von Strangle had developed a new rule for Da Rules book that Timmy will be allowed to keep his fairies as long as he uses their magic to help people around the world. Because of this, Timmy and Tootie decide to run a business together and called it "Wishful Thinking." With this new business developed, they were off on their adventure to help people around the world with the help of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

As the 5 of them set off on their adventure, Wanda develops a radar for the van so that Timmy and Tootie will know which part of the world they would go to help people in need of a better life. When the radar begins to function, it says that their first destination is a small town somewhere in the Mojave Desert in Nevada called Chua. According to the computer in the van, it seems that Chua suffers a drought and it also needs several facilities like what a normal town has. Because of this, Timmy and Tootie set off to the town of Chua.

When Timmy and Tootie arrived in the town of Chua, the two of them see what they did not expect. The environment in Chua looked far different compared to Dimmsdale. Because of this, Chua seems to look like a barren wasteland and the locals in the town looked depressed since they lack in many important things like water, facilities, and cozy homes. The town's leader, named Paul, came up to Timmy and Tootie and said "Oh thank goodness you two came in the nick of time, is there any way you can help us?" Timmy replied "sure we can, we have the things to help you in an instant."

Tootie, dressed up like a magician, tells to Paul "tell me any wish you want, and it will be granted." Paul replied "I wish the town was restored to its former glory and it has the facilities that a normal town has." With the help of the magic given from Cosmo and Wanda, Tootie uses their magic to restore the town of Chua to its former glory. Because of the magic, Chua looked more beautiful than before. The town also had facilities like a clinic, a school, shops, supplies of water, hotels, and a library for the children to read and study.

Paul was delighted that Timmy and Tootie helped rebuilt the town of Chua. Because of this, Paul offered Timmy and Tootie a chance to stay over in Chua for one night only. Timmy and Tootie accepted his offer and Paul along with the locals were happy to hear from them. Cosmo later on said "ooh, I guess we'll be having a good time with these people now that they are happy." Wanda said "yeah sure is Cosmo."

As Timmy and Tootie made themselves at home in the town of Chua, Tootie is amazed to see the view of Chua from their hotel window. She then took pictures of the view and said to Timmy "you know the town would even look great if we add a little something to it." Timmy replied "Hmm, maybe this gives me an idea." Timmy, along with Tootie, Cosmo, and Wanda discussed each of their ideas on how to have Chua more attractive. Finally, Timmy had an idea for the town.

The idea Timmy had in his mind is to make Chua a tourist attraction. He said to Tootie and the others "you see people, if Chua were to become a tourist attraction, it might earn a reputation of being one of the most well known small towns in this state." Tootie, Cosmo, and Wanda agreed with his idea and later on, proceeded to tell Paul about it.

Timmy and the group went to the Town Hall where Paul leads the town and lives like a leader. Timmy asked to Paul if the town of Chua were to be made like a tourist attraction town. Paul thought about it for a while and fortunately agreed to Timmy's idea. Paul said "you know Timmy if Chua were to be a tourist attraction like town, the town would have a lot of money and I would use it for beneficial needs." Timmy, Paul, and the rest of the group proceeded to work together to make some improvements for the town.

With the help of the fairy magic and the help of the locals in Chua, Timmy along with Tootie and Paul worked hard to make the town a tourist attraction town. They have built many types of attractions like a cultural center, a movie theater, arcade, some bars, and a rest stop built to satisfy cross country tourists and truckers. By sunset, all of the work is completed and Chua has undergone a 2nd transformation: it has now become a tourist attraction town. Because of this Paul decides for the whole town to have a party in celebration of Timmy and Tootie's support for the town of Chua. Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, and Wanda are delighted to hear this.

When the night has just begun, the party had just started and everyone in Chua are celebrating in honor of their town being restored to its former glory. Timmy said "wow Tootie, we never had a party this huge since your birthday." Tootie said "yeah Timmy, I remember the big cake I had on that day." One of the locals in the party presented Timmy and Tootie a statue of them since they have helped rebuilt the town of Chua. Timmy and Tootie are honored by the locals and they have thanked them for doing such a righteous thing.

As the party went on, Timmy and Tootie enjoyed the things like the food made by the locals as well as the entertainment around the town. Cosmo and Wanda, on the other hand managed to experience one night in the town of Chua. Cosmo said to Wanda "oh my, I love this town so much Wanda, this celebration makes me feel like I want to party like there's no tomorrow." Wanda said "yeah Cosmo, I remember those days when we were younger." The party in Chua lasted till midnight.

By the next day, the sun has already risen and it was time for Timmy and Tootie to start a new day and see what lies ahead of them. Unfortunately though, it was time for them to say good bye to Paul and the locals of Chua. When Timmy and Tootie said their goodbyes to the locals of Chua as well as the town leader, Paul, they later took a picture with them with the help of Cosmo using the camera. After that, before Timmy and Tootie left, Paul said "Thank goodness you two came to my town and helped restored it using the so called magic of yours. Here's a check of $50,000 for helping the town and if you two wish to come back to Chua let me know and here's my business card so we can keep in touch together if you plan to visit the town." Timmy accepted his offers and he along with Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof departed Chua hoping to see what lies ahead of them.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Restoring London

**The Fairly OddParents: Wishful Thinking Ch.2**

**Author: Rizki Hamid ****(****リズキ****・****ハミド****) ****aka "Rizki-kun"**

Preface: As Timmy and Tootie departed Chua along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Timmy looks at the radar to their next destination. According to the radar, it says that there is a problem occurring in another part of the world. Will Timmy and Tootie make it there?

**Note: I don't own The Fairly OddParents**

**Chapter II: Restoring London**

Timmy along with Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof already departed Chua and looking ahead what is going to happen. Then all of a sudden, Timmy's radar begins to track a signal. When Timmy looks at the radar, it says that there are people in need to restore their lives in London, United Kingdom after a series of riots occurred. Timmy had a dilemma and said "How the hell are we supposed to get to London in a short amount of time?" Wanda replied "well Timmy I think I have an idea." Timmy said "well OK."

Timmy stopped the van and later, Wanda tells about her idea. Wanda said "you see Timmy, I'm going to develop a new upgrade to the van and it is called the World Teleportation System, or WTS." Cosmo said "oh Wanda, so we can get to another area of the world in an instant huh?" Tootie said "that's a pretty cool idea Wanda, going to different parts of the world in a matter of minutes." Timmy said "hmm sure Wanda, why not, I mean after all, we created Wishful Thinking to help people around the world."

After everyone agrees with Wanda's idea, Timmy drove the van to an abandoned repair garage where no one can see Wanda giving the van an upgrade. As Wanda began upgrading the van, she puts a special dial for WTS and 2 boosters on the van's sides. After that, Wanda also puts a special sensor on the front of the van so that if the van reaches a certain velocity, the sensor is triggered and a portal opens based on the sensor's triggers. After the upgrade is over, Wanda is relieved and everyone was amazed looking at the upgraded van.

Wanda tells to Timmy "OK Sport, since I installed WTS to the van here are the rules: first type the desired destination you wish to go on the dial, second, engage the sensor, boosters, magic power and dial to full power, third, reach 90 mph and a portal will open, and finally enter the portal and you're already in the destination desired, but remember, WTS and the portal only works when you type a destination on the dial and engaging it's components at full power, it won't function when you drive normally and not putting the destination and turning the components on." Timmy said "sounds great Wanda, let's all go to London." Wanda replied "way to go sport." Tootie later on said "this is gonna be awesome." Cosmo said "what are we waiting for, let's go!"

As Timmy sees that the highway seems to be empty, he first typed in "London" on WTS's destination panel on the dial. Later on he turns on all of WTS's components to full power. After that, he pushed the pedal and speeds until the van hits 90 mph. As the van hit 90 mph a portal opened and Timmy and the group looks surprised. Timmy said "here goes nothing" and then he drove through the portal.

A few minutes after entering the portal, Timmy and the group arrived in London (during noon). Timmy later said "man that was awesome; I didn't feel a thing even though we went light speed in the portal." Tootie and the others said "yeah sure is Timmy, we realized that we would arrive at London by the time we saw an opening at the end of the portal." Timmy said "well what are we waiting for; let's restore London from the recent riots that happened." Everyone said "OK."

As Timmy drove through the streets of London, he finally reached to the area of London where the riots occurred. Timmy looked at the damage from the riots and said "my God, it looked like Hell broke loose in London." Tootie said "right Timmy, look at all the damage because of the riots and these people look miserable because of their stores damaged, houses destroyed, and some lost jobs because of the riots." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were stunned seeing that London experienced a collateral damage. Then, while Timmy drove through a crippled London, he suddenly stumbles upon a company building that bears a name familiar to him a long time ago.

The name of the company is Buxaplenty Enterprises. Timmy said "so after all these years, Remy Buxaplenty decides to move away to London and start his business here, huh." Timmy decides for him and the group to get off the van and investigate if Remy is around the building. As Timmy looked around the building, Tootie said "well Timmy it seems that the Buxaplenty Enterprises building has suffered a quite amount of damage because of the riots." Then all of a sudden, when Timmy entered the main hallway, he sees Remy all alone.

Remy, all alone talked to himself and said "Oh dear God, why this riot happened and my building damaged, but at least those troublemakers won't bother destroying my mansion." Timmy goes to Remy and said "Remy, it's me, Timmy, thank God you're alive." Remy, in an excited state said "Oh my God, it's really you Timmy, I haven't seen you in almost forever, I kind of missed you so much." Timmy replied "yeah after all these years we haven't seen each other, it's good to have us reunited." Remy said "sure is."

Remy later on looked at Tootie and said "who is this girl, have I even met her before." Timmy said "oh that's Tootie if you remember her." Remy said to Tootie "oh it's really you Tootie, you're that girl who has an absolute crush on Timmy when we were younger, and you look way different than you were in elementary school." Tootie said "yeah right, I also remember you Remy; you're that rich kid Timmy talked about, and by the way, Timmy and I are currently dating." Remy said "hmm interesting."

Remy later on told all the problems he faced during the riots in London and what happened to Buxaplenty Enterprises because of the riots. After Timmy heard of the tragic stories Remy told, he later asked "will you help me, my company, and restore London from the terrible riot along with Tootie?" Timmy said "I accept your offer Remy, let's get your life on the right track and clean up this mess London is suffering." Remy said "oh thank you Timmy, I knew you and Tootie would come here to help me and the others around here." Timmy and Tootie later said "no problem Remy," and they're off restoring Buxaplenty Enterprises.

With the aid of the magic from Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy and Tootie managed to restore the building of Buxaplenty Enterprises in a matter of minutes. After the two of them restored the Buxaplenty Enterprises building, Remy was delighted and said "since you two restored my company, I would like to support your company, Wishful Thinking, may I join for just one day?" Timmy and Tootie said "sure Remy, after all we need some extra hands to restore London." Remy said thanks and later joined Timmy and Tootie to restore London.

While Timmy drove the van, Remy said "hey Timmy, Trixie Tang is in London and survived the riots." Timmy said "what, Trixie Tang, seriously Remy?" Remy replied "I'm not lying Timmy, she visited my place and the last time I heard from her is she would be shopping at Harrods." Timmy said "okay if that's so, maybe she might support us too to restore London." Remy said "yeah sure, why not."

Timmy later on drove to Harrods but things weren't the same as Timmy expected. Harrods looks nothing but like ruins and the front door is sealed. Timmy, Remy, and Tootie heard Trixie, inside Harrods screaming for help. Timmy tried to clear the rubble but he wasn't strong enough even with the support from Tootie and Remy. Timmy, in a tired state said to Tootie and Remy "someone's inside the store, there must be a way to clear the rubble out."

Tootie later had an idea. She opened the van's back doors and she grabbed 3 jackhammers provided by Cosmo and Wanda. Tootie later came to Timmy and Remy and said "hey guys, I grabbed these jackhammers from the van and these could be useful to clear the rubble out, whaddya say?" Timmy and Remy said "hmm sure why not" and Wanda gave Timmy, Tootie, and Remy hard hats so that they would avoid possible head injury. Timmy, Tootie, and Remy got to work right away clearing the rubble.

Because of the magic that is within the jackhammers Timmy and the group used, they managed to clear the rubble blocking the main entrance in no time. After the main entrance is fully opened, Timmy along with Tootie and Remy went into Harrods in search of Trixie Tang.

Because Timmy, Tootie, and Remy are inside Harrods, they can hear Trixie's scream more clearly. Despite hearing Trixie's scream more clearly, the group had no clue where in the store Trixie is stuck in. Then Remy had an idea: he tells Timmy and Tootie to be quiet while Remy concentrates on hearing where the scream was strongly heard. Once Remy knows where the scream is strongly heard, he tells Timmy and Tootie that he knows where Trixie actually is within the crippled Harrods.

Remy said "Trixie must be in the dressing area, let's rescue her quick." Timmy, Tootie, and Remy headed to the dressing area, only hearing Trixie's scream is front of them the minute they arrived. Timmy said "OK Remy, there are 3 dressing rooms sealed, which one of them has Trixie inside?" Remy said "I call for middle" and he kicked the door, seeing that Trixie is actually inside that dressing room.

Trixie, in an excited state, said "Oh my, thank you for rescuing me, I could have been stuck here for days." Remy said "anytime Trixie." Trixie later said "thank you Remy, and good to see you again Timmy" then said to Tootie "and by the way, do I even know you?" Tootie said "don't you remember me, it's me Tootie, we went to elementary school together remember?" Trixie said "you're lying aren't you?"

Trixie later on picked out a picture of young Tootie from her purse and compared the picture to Tootie. She later said "what is this, you are not Tootie." Tootie, enraged said "I AM TOOTIE FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD, AND TO PROVE IT, I HAVE AN ALBUM OF MYSELF FROM THE TIME I WAS 10 UNTIL RIGHT NOW!" Trixie later said "OK chill Tootie, you don't have to shout at me, I'll look at your album to see how you've changed over the years." Trixie later on looked at Tootie's album.

As Trixie looked at Tootie's album, she was amazed of Tootie's "transformation" over the years. Trixie said "Tootie, how did you manage to undergo this transformation that makes you a lot hotter nowadays." Tootie replied, "you see Trixie, ever since I took away the braces and glasses, I decided to undergo an extreme makeover which eventually led to my appearance now, it's natural you know." Trixie said "very interesting, I envy you now that you look kind of hotter than me." Remy said "nice story Tootie."

After all the talking, Timmy said to the others "OK people, cut the crap, can we please restore Harrods and eventually London?" The others said "OK sorry Timmy, we had a good talk though." Timmy said "OK good" and he later said to Trixie "would you like support me and Tootie's company, Wishful Thinking for just one day?" Trixie replied "sure I'd be happy to help you people." After Trixie joined in, she along with Timmy, Tootie, and Remy helped each other to restore Harrods.

Within half an hour, Timmy and the group managed to restore Harrods in its original state. Trixie said "oh my, I'm so happy to see this beautiful store in good shape again like usual." Timmy and the others said "yeah sure is Trixie." Later on, Timmy said "hey gang, since we already restored Harrods, let's restore London from the riots and have people live better lives." Tootie, Remy, and Trixie all said "we're all in this together" and they are off to restore London.

As Timmy, Tootie, Remy, and Trixie were off to restore London from the riots, they first went to the heavily damaged area. The people in the area wanted help from the 4 of them, so with the help of fairy magic as well as some locals helping Timmy and the group, they manage to restore the heavily damaged area. After that, the locals were happy see their area restored. They thank Timmy and the group for supporting them and wished them good luck to restore the rest of London. Timmy, Tootie, Remy, and Trixie later on went off to restore the rest of London.

As time passed on in London, Timmy and the group managed to restore London and made the people lived better lives. By the time night time came by, London is finally restored to its former glory. The locals were happy to have their city restored and have their lives back on track. Timmy and Tootie said to Remy and Trixie "good job people, I couldn't have done this without you two."

Later on, former British Prime Minister Tony Blair appeared to Timmy and the group to congratulate them. He said to them "congratulations, Timmy Turner and Friends in restoring London from the terrible riots that occurred recently." Timmy said to Blair "no problem Mr. Blair, my girlfriend Tootie and I run this company, Wishful Thinking to help people around the world, and these two other people, Remy and Trixie, volunteered to help us so we can get more support." Blair said "splendid, in return I shall give you a check of GBP£50,000 for all the support you and your friends did for this glorious city." Timmy said "thanks Mr. Blair, I will never fail for my company's sake and the world."

Later on during the night, the locals in London began to celebrate since their city had been restored to its glory. Timmy and the group were happy to see the people having the time of their lives now that London is restored. Later on, an artist named Annie came to Timmy and presented him a painting which included Timmy himself, Tootie, Remy, and Trixie fixing London. Timmy thanked her for the painting and later wonders a place that he can stay for the night. Remy said to Timmy "hey now that everyone in London is OK, why don't you and Tootie along with Trixie stay over at my mansion for the night?" Timmy said "sure why not?"

Timmy, along with the group drove to Remy's mansion otherwise known "Buxaplenty Estates." Timmy and Tootie were surprised to see Buxaplenty Estates because Remy had many things like good cars, a swimming pool, hot tub, and a guest bedroom. Timmy and Tootie enjoyed spending the night at Remy's mansion. Remy was pleased to see that Timmy and Tootie enjoyed his place. The enjoyment lasted until they all felt tired and went to sleep.

Daytime comes by in the outskirts of London, Timmy and Tootie woke up ready to start the day and see what lies ahead of them. After doing their morning routines and having breakfast with Remy and Trixie, it was time for Timmy and Tootie to leave London. Remy said to Timmy and Tootie "you two are the greatest people I have ever met and I look forward to see your company, Wishful Thinking having a bright future." Trixie said "thank you for saving my life and offering me to help restore London, I also hope for Wishful Thinking to have a bright future." Timmy said "thank you, and because of your support as well as Trixie's, you two are now honorary members of Wishful Thinking."

Remy and Trixie were delighted to become honorary members of Wishful Thinking. Cosmo and Wanda were happy to see Timmy giving them "something special." Timmy gave Remy and Trixie badges and jackets to show their honorary membership. Timmy said "before Tootie and I depart, here are my business cards as well as Tootie's so that we can keep in touch anytime." Remy also exchanged his business card and Trixie gave Timmy and Tootie her contact info. After all that is done, Timmy and Tootie said their goodbyes to Remy and Trixie and departed along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof hoping to see a better future for Wishful Thinking.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Spending Time with Poof

**The Fairly OddParents: Wishful Thinking Ch.3**

**Author: Rizki Hamid (****リズキ****・****ハミド****) aka "Rizki-kun"**

Preface: Timmy and Tootie along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof departed London and hoping to see a bright future for Wishful Thinking. Then all of the sudden, Cosmo and Wanda are tired and they cannot use their magic to help people for the time being. Because of this, Timmy and Tootie are assigned to take care of Poof and become his "parents" for the time being.

**Note: I don't own The Fairly OddParents**

**Chapter III: Spending time with Poof**

As Timmy drove off from London, Cosmo and Wanda all of a sudden feel so tired; they can't even perform their magic to help people. Because of this, they suggested to Timmy and Tootie if they can go somewhere relaxing and that there are no people in need. Timmy had an idea: he said to Cosmo and Wanda "hey guys, why don't we go to Cannes, France, I heard that they got one of the best beaches." Tootie said "hmm Cannes sounds like a beautiful place to relax; we kind of need to relax after all the major fixing we did." Wanda said "OK Tootie."

When everyone agrees of going to Cannes, Timmy engaged WTS and headed to Cannes in a matter of minutes. Once the van made it to Cannes, Timmy and the group were amazed at the scenery of the town. Cosmo and Wanda wanted a hotel right by the beach and Timmy checked in. Once Timmy and the group checked in the hotel, Wanda gives an important task just for Timmy and Tootie.

Wanda said "okay Timmy and Tootie, since Cosmo and I need rest for the time being, you two are in charge of taking care of Poof for the time being." Timmy said "okay, I'll do this task for you two." Tootie said "can do, we won't fail you Cosmo and Wanda." Wanda said "okay, thanks you two for taking care of Poof for us." Then, Timmy and Tootie start to develop a good time with Poof.

As Timmy and Tootie start to spend time with Poof, Timmy said "hey Tootie, I guess taking care of Poof would be an opportunity to develop our parenting skills." Tootie replied "yeah sure is Timmy, let's show Poof we can be good parents just like Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy decided that it would be good if he and Tootie play at the beach with Poof. Tootie said "sounds like a great idea." Later on, Timmy and Tootie decide to go to the beach.

As Timmy and Tootie prepare to go to the beach, Timmy and Tootie grabbed all the beach equipment in the hotel room. Wanda said "take your time sport, don't go on a rush or else you would forget something essential." Tootie on the other hand was in the bathroom trying to look good while going to the beach. Poof was looking at Timmy packing all the things needed for the beach. When Timmy, Tootie, and Poof are all set, they are finally ready for the beach.

Before Timmy, Tootie, and Poof leave, Wanda said "good luck you two, don't get Poof into any type of trouble." Tootie said "don't worry Wanda, Poof is in good hands." Cosmo said to Wanda "oh my, I guess they'll learn to be good parents to Poof." Wanda said "exactly Cosmo." Cosmo replied "let's enjoy some of the service at this hotel."

Timmy, Tootie, and Poof were amazed the minute they see the beaches Cannes offers. Tootie said "Cannes is such a beautiful city and its beaches are lovely." Timmy said "sure is, Tootie." Timmy later said "hey Tootie, let's set our place at the beach right next to that pine tree." Tootie said "sure why not." Poof enjoys being next to a pine tree and yells "poof poof" as a sign of pleasure.

After Timmy and Tootie set up their place at the beach, Timmy took off his shirt and pants which reveals his swimwear. Poof also changed his outfit into his swimwear using his magic rattle. Later on, before Tootie changes to her swimwear, she said "Timmy do you mind if I change?" Timmy said "sure." Later on Tootie took off her clothing which reveals her bikini and later Timmy has a shock.

Tootie said to Timmy "hey baby, do you like my bikini?" Timmy all of a sudden begins to nosebleed and can't take full control of it. Because of this, Wanda can see from her wand and Cosmo said "you know Wanda; we should do something about this." Wanda said "sure Cosmo" and the two of them went to the beach in an instant.

By the time Cosmo and Wanda arrived at the beach, Timmy nosebleeds and screams about Tootie's sexiness. Cosmo suddenly begins to nosebleed too like Timmy and Wanda begins to get angry. Because of this, Wanda smacked both Cosmo and Timmy and said "you two, try to get over it!" Timmy said "hey Wanda, because of Tootie in a bikini, my mind begins to boil causing me to go nosebleed." Cosmo said "yeah I feel the same like what Timmy said earlier."

Tootie said "hey Wanda, it's OK for Timmy to nosebleed if he sees me like this, it happens to most human males." Wanda says "oh I see Tootie, maybe I was wrong smacking Timmy, but it was worth it smacking Cosmo because he and I are already married." Tootie said "I see Wanda." Wanda then said "well OK then, Cosmo and I have to return back to the hotel, good luck on taking care of Poof." Tootie said "OK Wanda."

Tootie later on came to Timmy and comforted him. Timmy said "Tootie, I'm sorry that I nosebleed just because I saw you in a bikini." Tootie said "that's OK Timmy, its normal for you men to nosebleed in front of us women whenever we are seen sexy." Timmy said "Oh, OK Tootie thanks, by the way can you clean my face that has blood stains?" Tootie said "sure I'm happy to help" and she cleaned Timmy's face and later kissed him.

As Timmy and Tootie spent their time in the beach with Poof, the two of them came to liking of spending time with him. Poof was happy to have Timmy and Tootie taking care of him even though his parents, Cosmo and Wanda need rest for the time being. Because of Timmy and Tootie taking care of Poof, the two of them started to discover their "parenting" skills. Tootie said "hey Timmy, Poof likes us so much, it feels like that he is like our child, I wish we had children of our own." Timmy said "yeah Tootie, it would be a lot fun if we had a child just like Cosmo and Wanda."

Then all of a sudden, Timmy felt hungry as well as Tootie and Poof. Because of this Timmy decides to go out and buy some food for a while and have Tootie nurse Poof by herself. Timmy said "I'll be right back, just stay here and keep an eye on Poof." Tootie said "no problem Timmy." As Timmy left to buy some food, Tootie said "well Poof, it's only the two of us right now for the time being."

As Tootie nursed Poof while Timmy went out for the time being, Poof seems to enjoy his time with Tootie. Because of this, Poof did some things to Tootie like jumping on her cleavage thinking it's a trampoline. Tootie said "oh you're such a cheeky baby; now don't do this to me." Poof understands and Tootie gave him a kiss in the head.

Then all of a sudden, Poof begins to cry. Tootie said "oh what's the matter Poof, do you need to be burped, feed you with baby food or milk, or your diaper is dirty?" Since Poof didn't need to be burped or diaper change, the only option for Tootie is to feed him. Tootie checks in the inventory if there is any available baby food or milk. Unfortunately for Tootie, the baby food and milk ran out, which led Tootie a choice she didn't thought making.

Tootie said "well Poof, since the baby food and milk ran out, I have no choice but to breastfeed you, which makes me your wet nurse." Poof doesn't know the concept of human breastfeeding, which led him to give Tootie a hard time. Because of this, whenever Tootie tries to breastfeed Poof, he'd be likely to float away from her. Fortunately though for Tootie, she gave Poof a distraction; by telling Poof that being breastfed would make him strong. Poof understands her and Tootie starts to breastfeed Poof.

As Tootie breastfeed Poof, Poof seems to understand the concept of human breastfeeding. Because of this, he likes the taste of breastmilk, and then develops an addiction to it. When Tootie said "OK Poof, that's enough for you," Poof won't let go because he likes human breast milk. Then all of a sudden, when Tootie forced Poof to let go, Poof all of a sudden begins to cry and Hell breaks loose in Cannes.

Because Poof is a fairy baby and he cries loud, disasters happen in Cannes. Things like hurricanes, hard waves, and rain started to hit Cannes. Timmy comes back to the beach and said "Tootie, I'm ba… oh My God!" Tootie said "Timmy I could explain." Timmy said "because Poof is crying, what are the chances there are casualties because of this disaster."

When Cosmo and Wanda came to the beach in the nick of time, they were both shock to see the situation Cannes is in because of Poof crying so loud. Wanda said "hey you two, do you know why Poof is crying?" Tootie explained "Wanda I can explain everything: Poof started to cry all because I wanted him to let go after breastfeeding him, after all he likes to drink human breast milk." Wanda understands what Tootie is saying, and later said "well you see Tootie, the only way to calm him down is to breastfeed him again, try it." Tootie said "OK Wanda here's goes nothing."

As Tootie continued to breastfeed Poof, Poof calms down and everything in Cannes were starting to get normal. The sun shines and the waves were peaceful once again. As Poof is done breastfeeding Tootie, he let's go of her and later made a very loud burp. Cosmo and Wanda were happy having Poof back to normal. Timmy was happy to see that Tootie can take care of fairy babies.

Timmy and Tootie decide to restore Cannes and within a matter of minutes, Cannes is restored from the disasters. After Cannes is restored, Timmy and Tootie continue to spend time with Poof until sunset came about.

As sunset came, Timmy said "well Tootie, we sure had a great time with Poof." Tootie said "sure is Timmy, after all, he's such a cheeky baby." Poof laughed with Timmy and Tootie and the two of them decide to return Poof to his parents.

As Timmy and Tootie went back to the hotel room, Cosmo and Wanda are happy to see Poof in one piece. Wanda said "good job you two; I bet you already learned some parenting skills." Cosmo said "I hope you gave Poof and exciting moment." Tootie said "Poof had a good time with Timmy and me." Timmy said "yeah, sure is."

As Cosmo and Wanda were happy to have Poof back, Timmy said "Tootie, I have a surprise for you, let's go to beach again." Tootie said "really, I wanna see the surprise." As Timmy and Tootie headed to the beach, the sunset was still around. By the time Timmy and Tootie were already at the beach, Timmy said "ready for the surprise?" Tootie said "I can't wait."

Timmy pulled the surprise out of his pocket which appears to be a wedding ring. Timmy proposes to Tootie and said "Tootie, will you marry me?" Tootie said "Oh My God Timmy, I have been waiting for this my whole life, I do want to marry you!" Timmy, happy to hear what Tootie said hugged her and later kissed her as the sun went down. Cosmo and Wanda looked from the hotel window and Wanda said "aww look at them Cosmo, they're going to get married."

As Tootie is willing to marry Timmy, the two of them await what will their marriage is going to be like.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

**The Fairly OddParents: Wishful Thinking Ch.4**

**Author: Rizki Hamid (****リズキ****・****ハミド****) aka "Rizki-kun"**

Preface: 2 weeks after Timmy proposes to Tootie, it was time for their wedding day. During the past week, people like Remy, Trixie, Timmy and Tootie's parents, Chester, AJ, and the people Timmy and Tootie helped out, heard about the wedding and came to Cannes to see the marriage of Timmy and Tootie.

**Note: I don't own The Fairly OddParents**

**Chapter IV: Wedding Day**

It has been 2 weeks since Timmy proposed to Tootie and now it is time for them to get married. While everyone is preparing for the wedding, Tootie said "my goodness Timmy, I can't believe this is it, finally it is time for us to get married and live together side by side!" Timmy said "you're right Tootie, luckily I proposed to you and luckily you had a makeover after all these years, I can't believe the Tootie I know is now a beautiful woman and my bride, which is you!" Tootie said "aww, thank you Timmy, good I changed years ago so that you will love me." Timmy said "yeah, you're the love of my life Tootie."

While Timmy and Tootie are so excited of getting married, Chester and A.J. came to them. Chester said "congratulations Timmy and Tootie, you two will soon be a married couple." A.J. said "yeah since you two helped Chester and I getting girlfriends earlier, we decided to come to Cannes, France for your wedding as a sign of paying back." Timmy said "how thoughtful you guys are, you two are the best friends I've ever had." Chester and A.J. said "yeah Timmy, friends till the end!"

After Timmy and Tootie had their good conversation with Chester and A.J., Remy and Trixie came to them. Trixie said "congratulations Tootie, since you're going to get married to Timmy, you're going to be Mrs. Turner pretty soon." Tootie said "thanks Trixie, I feel happy that soon, I'll be together forever with the love of my life." Remy said "congratulations Timmy Turner, it looks like Tootie is the one for you." Timmy said "yeah true Remy, I wouldn't want to imagine living without her."

After their conversation with Remy and Trixie, Timmy and Tootie's parents came and feel very happy about the two of them getting married. Timmy's dad said "congrats son, my goodness, Tootie looks beautiful, I guess you chose the right woman to marry." Timmy's mom said "your dad is right Timmy, after all these years, you and Tootie are finally getting married!" Tootie's dad said "I can't believe it; Timmy finally stole your heart!" Tootie's mom said "I can't believe Timmy finally loves you!"

After Timmy and Tootie had all the conversations with their parents, Paul, Chua's leader came to them. Paul said "congratulations Timmy and Tootie, since you two helped out on my town previously, I decided to come to your wedding." Timmy said "oh how very kind of you Paul." Tootie said "it's good for you to come to our wedding." Paul said "indeed, it is with honor."

After Timmy and Tootie's conversation with the many people in their lives, it was time for the wedding ceremony to begin. As the wedding began, the music was played while Timmy and Tootie were accompanied by Remy and Trixie to the altar. Timmy, in his mind said "my goodness this it." Tootie, in her mind said "oh my, I've been waiting for so long for this to happen." When they reached to the altar, Timmy and Tootie were relieved that it was it.

The priest, going by the name Jorgen Schwarzheimer (Jorgen's human disguise) starts the wedding. After Jorgen reads everything in the book he carries and talks about the wedding he later said "do you Tootie, take Timmy Turner as your lawfully wedded husband?" Tootie said "I do." Jorgen later said "and do you, Timmy Turner, take Tootie as your lawfully wedded wife?" Timmy said "I do."

After Timmy and Tootie exchanged their vows, Jorgen said "it is so, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and Timmy you may kiss the bride." After Timmy kissed Tootie, they are now officially husband and wife. After that Tootie screamed "catch the bouquet" and later on Trixie grabs it. Because Trixie has possession of the bouquet, she later on kissed Remy. Remy, in his mind, said "my goodness, Trixie does love me after all."

After all the reception and the wedding party, it was time for Timmy and Tootie to go on their honeymoon. As they left with their Wishful Thinking van along with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (disguised as humans) everyone in the wedding said "goodbye you two, enjoy your honeymoon and good luck with married life." Timmy said "thank you all for attending our wedding." Remy, on the other hand said "it is so Trixie, you really love me huh?" Trixie said "yes Remy, you're such a handsome rich man."

As Timmy and Tootie left Cannes, France, Tootie said "hey, new husband, now that we're officially a wedded couple, where do you think we might go on our honeymoon?" Timmy said "if that is so, let's go to Ibiza, an island in the Mediterranean that is part of Spain." Tootie said "good idea Timmy, let's go there then." After that Timmy engages WTS and later on went into the portal ending up in Ibiza in a matter of seconds. Timmy and Tootie were astonished that the two of them saw Ibiza for the 1st time.

Tootie said "oh my Timmy, this place looks so beautiful, you made a good choice." Timmy said "sure is Tootie." Cosmo said "my goodness, Ibiza looks like a very beautiful place right, Wanda?" Wanda said "yeah sure is, Cosmo." Poof, in a happy state said happily "poof poof!"

As Timmy drove around Ibiza, he then notices a beautiful hotel next to the sea. Tootie said "this hotel is so beautiful, let's spend our time here on our honeymoon!" Timmy said "sure, I mean this hotel looks like 5 stars to me." Timmy and Tootie later checked in the hotel and fortunately, they got in a big room for a special price. Timmy and Tootie were amazed of getting a big room in the hotel.

Timmy and Tootie's hotel room had everything: LCD TV, Wi-Fi, Jacuzzi, comfy beds, scene of the sea, free snacks, and much more. Timmy said "well Tootie, we made the right selection." Tootie said "sure is Timmy, I like it!" Cosmo said "oh Wanda, we're gonna have a lot of fun in this hotel room!" Wanda said "yeah sure, Cosmo."

Night time came to Ibiza, and it is the first night of marriage for Timmy and Tootie. Timmy said "well Tootie since night time has come; it is time for us to go to bed, let's sleep together as a married couple." Tootie said "okay, I'll join you." As Timmy and Tootie were in bed together, they start making love to one another. Then, unaware to them, Vicky comes out of nowhere through the window.

Before Vicky would go inside the hotel room, she said "well the twerp has managed to marry my sister, I shall hurt him." When Vicky was about to break the glass window, Poof came and later made Vicky disappear, causing her to go back to Dimmsdale. Vicky later said "huh, how am I back home?" She later said "ahh screw it, forget hurting the twerp, he needs to live his life with my sister, I guess." Vicky later on walked home.

After that, in Ibiza, Timmy and Tootie were making love. Tootie said "Timmy, I can't believe that we're this close to each other for the first time." Timmy said "yeah Tootie, I can feel what marriage life is really like." The two were continuing to make love and at the same time thinking about what is going to happen ahead of them.

**To be continued…**


End file.
